Detective in love
by 94linesplusme
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin adalah 2 orang detektif swasta yang disewa oleh sepasang suami istri untuk menyelidiki seseorang. Ditengah penyelidikan, mereka terpaksa mengaku sebagai pasangan gay untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Lalu apakah sebenarnya tidak ada perasaan diantara mereka? Benarkah semua murni sebatas profesionalitas belaka ? Kaihun . Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun (Park) Baekhyun, Kris Wu, and other

Rate : T

Disclaimer : seperti biasa, mereka semua milik tuhan. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang.

Warn : ada banyak typo bertebaran. Cerita mungkin pasaran atau tidak menggunakan tata bahasa yang baik dan benar. Harap kalian maklumi. Ide sebenarnya dari otak saya asli. Kesamaan mungkin hanya kebetulan belaka... Happy reading.

.

.

.

Part 1

.

.

"jadi bagaimana penyelidikanmu selama seminggu belakangan ini?' tanya seorang lelaki jangkung pada seorang pemuda tan didepannya. Mungkin ada baiknya sedikit perkenalan terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda jangkung yang kini tengah duduk disebuah sofa itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Pemilik sebuah perusahaan bisnis perbankan terkenal. Namanya tentu tidak asing bagi mereka yang bergelut di dunia persahaman. Sedangkan lelaki berkulit tan dengan tinggi sedikit lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu, bernama Kim Jongin. Jongin sehari-hari bekerja sebagai detektif swasta. Karir Jongin sebenarnya terbilang cukup gemilang. Beberapa kasus telah dapat ia pecahkan dengan baik. Berbekal reputasi Jongin itulah Chanyeol menyewanya untuk menyelidiki salah satu bawahannya yang selama ini ia curigai terlibat aksi penggelapan dana perusahaannya.

Orang itu bernama Kris wu. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah lama mencurigai Kris. Tapi ia tidak punya cukup bukti untuk itu. Jadwal pekerjaannya yang begitu padat membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesulitan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang bisa menjerat Kris. Untuk itu ia menyewa Jongin. Tapi ibaratkan belut, Kris begitu lihai. Bahkan semua pergerakannya terlihat begitu sempurna dan rapi hingga penyelidikan Jongin berbuah sia-sia. Tampaknya semua gerakannya telah terorganisir dengan baik.

Jadi disinilah Jongin sekarang. Ia kini tengah duduk di sebuah sofa di rumah Chanyeol. Berkali-kali ia membaca semua data-data tentang Kris. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa membantu. Bagaimana mungkin uang sebanyak itu raib tiba-tiba.

"nihil. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku sudah mencoba menyelidiki semuanya hyung. Tapi semua hilang tak berbekas. Orang bernama Kris itu sudah seperti hantu saja" suara Jongin terdengar putus asa.

"oh, ayolah. Kemana kim Jongin yang selalu optimis yang dikatakan orang-orang. Kenapa kau berubah tidak semangat begini ?" Setahu Chanyeol, Jongin adalah detektif yang cukup hebat. Meski tidak semua kasus dapat ia pecahkan, dan ia belum bisa dikatakan sehebat Sherlock Holmes, tapi Kim Jongin cukup punya catatan yang baik.

"entahlah hyung. Sepertinya yang kita hadapi bukan penjahat biasa. Tapi pencuri profesional" dalam hati Chanyeol meyetujui ucapan Jongin barusan. Karena ia tahu betul pria blasteran kanada-china bernama Kris itu, adalah lulusan sebuah universitas ternama. Jadi tidak diragukan lagi kecerdasannya. Kalau saja ia bukan bawahan Chanyeol, mungkin ia sudah jadi saingan bisnisnya.

"permisi tuan, ada tamu. Katanya ia ingin bertemu pemilik rumah ini" seorang satpam tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi percakapan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"siapa?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung. Setahunya ia hanya punya janji dengan Jongin hari ini.

"saya tidak tahu tuan. Tapi ia bilang dia mengenal pemilik rumah ini. Dia diminta secara khusus untuk datang kesini"

"baiklah suruh dia masuk"

Tidak lama kemudian datang seorang pemuda dengan perawakan cukup tinggi, kulit putih. Kulit wajahnya juga bersih, seperti model iklan produk pembersih wajah. Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menyalami pemuda yang berdiri didepannya.

"perkenalkan saya Oh Sehun"

"kau siapa?"

"saya seorang detektif swasta yang diundang oleh pemilik rumah ini"

"mwo? Aku tidak mengundang mu. Siapa yang mengundang mu kesini?"

"aku, waeyo?" Sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan antara Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sontak keduanya mengalihkan pandangan kearah sumber suara. Seseorang yang Chanyeol kenal baik tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia tak lain adalah istrinya sendiri, Baekhyun.

"aku yang mengundangnya. Karena kulihat detektif suruhan mu tidak becus menyelidiki si tiang kanada itu" lanjut Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menatap istrinya bingung. Pasalnya sejak kapan ia punya kenalan detektif. Bukan apa-apa, setahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa punya kenalan detektif. Siapa tahu ternyata orang ini menipunya dengan memanfaatkan kepolosannya. Dari segi penampilan saja, ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang detektif.

"yeobo, apa maksud mu?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha bersabar.

"Sehun adalah detektif yang aku minta tolong untuk menyelidiki bawahan mu itu" jelas Baekhyun.

"mwo? Bukankah kita sudah menyewa Jongin?"

"tidakkah kau lihat ia kesulitan dalam mencari bukti-bukti untuk menjerat Kris? Lagipula apa salahnya jika menyewa jasa 2 orang detektif? Toh Sehun adalah hoobae ku waktu sekolah menengah sampai bangku kuliah. Aku percaya dia bisa diandalkan" Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Sehun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"kau yakin?" Sangsi Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk pasti.

"baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Baiklah Sehun-ssi, perkenalkan saya Park Chanyeol. Anda tentu sudah tahu tugas anda kan?"

Sehun mengangguk." Menyelidiki bawahan anda yang anda curigai sebagai dalang penggelapan uang perusahaan anda kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Berarti ia tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar ke Sehun.

"bagus kalau anda sudah tahu. Dan perkenalkan ini—" Chanyeol menunjuk Jongin yang duduk disebelah Sehun "namanya Kim Jongin. Dia adalah detektif swasta yang juga saya sewa untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Tapi sejauh ini, ia belum berhasil menemukan bukti-bukti yang diperlukan. Saya ingin anda bekerja sama dengannya"

Sehun menatap pria tan yang duduk disebelahnya. Namanya tidak asing. Sehun ingat, kim Jongin adalah salah satu detektif swasta dengan reputasi yang cukup baik. Sejujurnya Sehun sedikit grogi sekarang. Bukan karena ia harus berkerja sama dengan Jongin. Tapi, jika Jongin saja tidak bisa, bagaimana dengan dirinya.

"tenang saja yeobo. Sehun adalah detektif yang hebat. Aku mengenalnya. Banyak teman-temanku seangkatan dulu yang menyewa jasanya. Kau tidak usah khawatir" tambah Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti bualan di telinga Sehun.

Oke, mungkin Baekhyun sedikit melebih-lebihkan. Sehun tidak se-hebat itu. Sehun memang sedari dulu ingin menjadi detektif. Hanya saja kasus-kasus yang pernah ia dapat cuma kasus tidak penting yang di minta oleh sunbae-sunbaenya. Seperti mencari kucing hilang, memecahkan misteri hantu di sekolah-itu terbilang cukup besar dimata Sehun- dan terakhir mencari salah satu anak yang diduga diculik. Walaupun kasus terakhir berakhir mengenaskan, karena sebenarnya anak itu tidak diculik, tapi ia ke rumah kakeknya yang kebetulan berwajah sedikit sangar. Alhasil Sehun mendapat ceramah selama 2 jam non stop dari sang kakek karena sudah menuduhnya.

"jadi menurut informasi yang kudapat, Kris besok akan mewakili perusahaan ku untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan salah satu rekan bisnis kami. Rencananya ia menginap di sebuah hotel selama 10 hari. Dan menurutku, mungkin disana ia akan bertemu dengan partnernya. Jadi aku ingin kalian menyelidikinya. Semua keperluan seperti tempat penginapan sudah kuurus. Yang harus kalian lakukan hanyalah mencari info sebanyak-banyaknya. Mengerti?" Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Sehun maupun Jongin hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti. "kalian besok berkumpul pagi di bandara. Jadwal keberangkatannya jam 9 pagi. Anggap saja kalian berlibur. Karena tempat yang kita tuju adalah tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk berliburan" Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan setelah menjelaskan berbagai hal pada 2 detektif yang ia sewa ini. Terutama pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang terlihat kebingungan ini.

.

.

Sehun berlari secepat yang ia bisa karena menyadari dirinya sudah terlambat dari jadwal yang seharusnya. Berulang kali ia mengutuki jam beaker sialannya yang tidak mempan membangunkannya tepat waktu.

"kau terlambat" ucap pria tan yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu keberangkatan menunggu Sehun. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat dingin, tidak peduli pada Sehun yang ngos-ngosan habis berlari.

Tanpa menunggu Sehun membuka mulutnya, ia segera berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan, kemudian melewati bagian pemeriksaan. Sehun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Jongin yang cepat. Berkali-kali ia menyuruh Jongin sedikit lebih pelan. Setelah check in, Sehun dan Jongin berjalan menuju ruang tunggu. Cukup ramai, Jongin memilih duduk disalah satu kursi yang masih kosong. Setelah tak lama kemudian Sehun ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jongin-ssi. Kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali. Kau tidak tahu apa aku tadi habis berlari kesini" protes Sehun.

"siapa suruh datang terlambat" jawab Jongin datar. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku bacaan dari dalam tas ranselnya.

"kau sedang apa?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kini matanya terfokus pada buku yang Jongin baca.

"apakah tidak bisa melihat?"

"ish, kenapa kau ketus sekali. Huh buku apa itu? Sepertinya membosankan" Sehun melirik buku yang Jongin baca sekilas. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya bosan.

Jongin hanya menarik nafas kasar. Ia tidak ingin menghiraukan pemuda disebelahnya ini. Sejujurnya ia masih kesal karena Sehun membuatnya menunggu lama akibat keterlambatannya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah menunggu orang selama ini sebelumnya. Eomma dan appanya saja tidak pernah menbuat Jongin menunggu selama ini.

"Jongin-ssi. Aku bosan. Kenapa kau bisa tahan tidak berbicara seperti itu? Kau tidak takut mati kebosanan apa?" Jongin tidak merespon perkataan Sehun. Matanya masih fokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Ya! Jongin-ssi, kau tidak tahu kalau jika ada orang yang bertanya padamu, harusnya kau jawab" Sehun menendang sepatu Jongin dengan sepatunya.

"Sehun-ssi. Berhentilah bersikap urakan seperti itu. Aku heran kenapa orang seperti mu bisa ikut terlibat dalam kasus seperti ini. Jika saja kau tidak kenal dekat dengan Baekhyun hyung, maka tidak mungkin Chanyeol hyung mengijinkanmu ikut serta dalam misi ini. Orang sepertimu pasti tidak bisa apa-apa" ucapan Jongin sukses membuat Sehun naik darah.

"mwo? Kau jangan meremehkanku Jongin-ssi. Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Kau pikir dirimu sempurna? Bahkan di kasus terakhirmu saja, kau gagal menangkap penjahatnya. Kau tidak usah berlagak sok bisa segalanya. Kenapa kau belagak sok pintar didepanku?" Balas Sehun tidak terima karena jongin seenaknya menghina dirinya.

Jongin terdiam dan menatap Sehun lama. Membuat Sehun merasa bersalah sendiri. Ia pikir ia sudah keterlaluan, menghina Jongin, yang kenyataannya memang lebih baik darinya. Sebelum akhirnya Jongin membuka mulutnya, Sehun harus menarik kembali ucapannya.

"setidaknya aku cukup pintar untuk menebak, bahwa kau pasti terlambat karena begadang semalaman untuk mencari berbagai hal di internet" tepat. Perkataan Jongin tepat sekali. Karena bagi Sehun ini kasus terbesarnya. Jadi ia ingin menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dan mencarinya dengan cara browsing di dunia maya semalaman hingga akhirnya terlambat bangun di pagi hari.

"ti-tidak" Sehun mencoba menyangkal.

"ck, bohong. Buktinya matamu terlihat kering begitu. Bukti kau semalaman menatap layar komputer" dengan cepat Sehun mengaktifkan mode self camera di handphonenya. Melihat matanya. Sehun menghela nafas, ia tidak seburuk itu. Jongin yang berlebihan. "aku berani bertaruh, ini pasti kasus pertamamu. _Well_, mungkin kasus besar pertamamu. Sebelum ini pasti kasus yang kau terima cuma kasus remeh temeh dan tak penting yang cocok untuk detektif amatir sepertimu" lanjut Jongin lagi.

Sehun menatap Jongin kaget. Semua yang dikatakannya tepat 100%. Sehun ingin sekali mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Jongin. Tapi ia menolak melakukannya. Itu sama saja artinya Sehun merendahkan harga dirinya didepan pemuda tan sombong ini.

Jongin menyeringai mendapati wajah kaget Sehun. Ia tahu deduksinya benar. "wow aku benarkan? Baiklah biar ku tebak, seperti apa kasusmu sebelum ini. Hmm, mencari kucing tetanggamu yang hilang misalnya" ucap Jongin asal tanpa ia tahu tebakannya lagi-lagi benar. Inilah naluri alamiah detektif yang di miliki jongin.

"wow aku terharu. Kau mencari tahu tentangku ya, Jongin-ssi?" Sehun menjawab dengan nada mengejek. Ia puas bisa membalas ucapan Jongin yang begitu terlihat angkuh didepannya.

"aku tidak perlu mencari tahu tentang detektif amatiran sepertimu" jawab Jongin santai. Tidak peduli nada provokasi Sehun. Sehun menatap pemuda didepannya kesal. Ia baru tahu seberapa angkuh dan menyebalkannya orang bernama kim Jongin ini.

"cukup menerka bahwa kau cuma detektif amatiran yang bahkan tidak tahu tentang Sherlock Holmes" Jongin mengangkat buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Memperlihatkan sampul depannya yang tertulis tulisan Sherlock Holmes. Ayolah, detektif mana yang tidak tahu tentang Sherlock Holmes. Bahkan untuk mereka yang tidak menyukai novel misteri ataupun yang jarang membaca buku sekalipun. Tidak akan mungkin nama sherlock Holmes terdengar asing ditelinga mereka yang menyebut dirinya sebagai detektif.

"memang kenapa kalau tidak tahu tentang Sherlock Holmes? Kau menyebalkan sekali Jongin-ssi. Detektif sepertimu cuma detektif sombong yang suka menghina orang lain seenaknya"

Lagi-lagi Sehun mendapat tatapan dingin dari Jongin. Entah Jongin memang terbiasa tinggal di kutub utara atau apa, tapi Sehun merasa tubuhnya agak merinding dengan tatapan dingin Jongin.

"setidaknya detektif sepertiku bisa membuatmu penasaran hingga mencari tahu segala hal tentangku kan?" Harus Sehun akui, semalam profil Jongin memang termasuk hal yang ia cari di internet. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Jongin tahu. Sehun curiga jangan-jangan Jongin ini cenayang atau sejenisnya yang bisa melihat kejadian-kejadian ditempat lain dengan ilmu gaibnya.

"jangan kepedean kau kim Jongin" sulit untuk mengakui bahwa Jongin benar bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

"bukankah aku belum pernah memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi kepadamu Sehun-ssi ?"

"huh? Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Tentu saja aku tahu namamu karena kemaren tuan Park Chanyeol mengenalkannya. Kau terlalu kepedean Jongin-ssi. Untuk apa aku mencari tahu tentangmu?" Sehun kini menjawabnya santai. Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin.

Jongin kini menutup bukunya. Ia memandangi Sehun intens. Refleks, Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya saat Jongin secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"sudah kubilang kan, bahwa aku belum pernah memperkenalkan diri secara resmi padamu. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu bahwa dikasus terakhirku, aku gagal menangkap penjahatnya? Seingatku Chanyeol hyung tidak menyinggung hal itu. Lain ceritanya jika kau mencari profil tentangku di internet, tuan O-H-S-E-H-U-N" bagi Jongin itu hanya deduksi sederhana tapi cukup membuat Sehun kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena bisa menskak-mat pemuda berkulit putih di depannya. Senyumnya berubah seringai saat melihat wajah Sehun yang merah padam menahan emosi. Sehun merutuki mulutnya yang suka berbicara kelepasan tadi.

Sebuah panggilan keberangkatan membuat Jongin segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia bersiap-siap menuju _gate _yang telah disebutkan. Sedangkan Sehun, ia masih menatap Jongin kesal. Jika membunuh bukanlah dosa, mungkin ia sudah melakukannya pada Jongin dari tadi.

.

.

Satu fakta yang tidak diberi tahu Chanyeol adalah Kris-penjahat yang tengah Jongin dan Sehun buntuti- ternyata satu pesawat dengan mereka. Hanya saja, kelasnya berbeda. Kris beserta rombongannya berada di kelas bussiness, sedangkan Jongin maupun Sehun berada di kelas ekonomi.

"hei, bukankah itu Kris? Jadi kita satu pesawat dengannya? Menyenangkan" teriak Sehun antusias. Entah kemana mood yang yang jelek tadi. Sepertinya Sehun tipe orang yang mudah memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

"Sehun-ssi. Bisakah kau tenang? Kau mau dia mendengarmu apa?" Ucap Jongin tidak suka. Ia memberi tatapan agar menyuruh Sehun duduk di _seat_ nya.

"mian" Sehun memperlihat cengiran bodohnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka duduk di _seat_ yang telah tertulis di _boarding pass _masing-masing.

"hei, liat Kris berbicara dengan seseorang. Siapa itu? Asistennya? Atau temannya?" Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak bisa diam di tempat duduknya. Untuk kesekian kalinya pula Jongin menatap Sehun malas. Ingin rasanya ia menedang anak cerewet ini jauh-jauh.

"duduk disini baik-baik tuan oh. Kenakan sabuk pengaman mu dan jangan cerewet lagi" tiba-tiba Jongin menegakkan bahu Sehun. Kemudian Jongin memasangkan Sehun sabuk pengaman yang dari tadi tidak ia pasang. "selamat menikmati penerbangan pertamamu" lanjut Jongin lagi sebelum Sehun sempat berbicara. Dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat, Jongin menatap Sehun angkuh.

"Jongin-ssi. Kau tahu, kau orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui" bukannya marah, Jongin justru membalas tersenyum seolah-olah bangga. "orang-orang sombong yang sok tahu dengan hidup orang lain. Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senyum yang menyebalkan. Orang yang suka ingin tahu rahasia orang lain" mungkin dari sekarang Sehun harus berusaha menjaga ucapannya dan mengatur ekspresinya di depan Jongin.

"Sehun-ssi. Kau tahu, secara tidak langsung kau menghina pekerjaanmu sendiri. Bukankah itu perkerjaan detektif?" Sehun baru sadar kalau ia juga seorang detektif. Mungkin harus Sehun ralat, ia bukan detektif dengan tipe menyebalkan seperti Jongin.

"mungkin detektif sama seperti vampire di film twilight. Bisa tahu pikiran orang lain, tapi detektif bukanlah orang yang suka ikut campur. Hanya saja, mencoba memecahkan masalah secara ilmiah dan menerka pikiran orang lain dengan logika. Ingat, kami hanya menerka. Tapi percayalah, rasanya kau akan senang beribu kali lipat jika tebakanmu benar. Sehun-ssi, jika kau berhasil, kau juga pasti akan menikmatinya sepertiku. Sekalipun itu menyebalkan bagi orang lain."

Hingga Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, tak ada lagi pembicaraan antara mereka. Dalam hati Sehun membenarkan ucapan Jongin. Sehun juga ingin istirahat sejenak.

.

.

Setelah melewati penerbangan beberapa jam, Sehun dan Jongin sampai di hotel yang telah dijelaskan Chanyeol. Pulau ini adalah pulau khusus wisatawan untuk berlibur. Jika bukan untuk pekerjaan, pasti saat ini Sehun sudah menuju pantai. Tapi ia harus ingat tujuannya datang kesini.

"permisi saya ingin meminta kunci kamar yang telah di pesan atas nama Park Chanyeol" ucap Jongin pada seorang gadis yang tersenyum ramah di belakang meja resepsionis. Sehun hanya berdiri di belakang membiarkan Jongin mengurus semuanya.

"atas nama Park Chanyeol-ssi ada 1 buah kamar dengan nomor 126 untuk anda"

"hanya satu kamar? Tidak dua?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"anda yakin?" Sehun ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"iya, tuan hanya 1 kamar yang sudah di booking"

Oh no... Hell.. Sehun belum sempat membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa sekamar dengan manusia se-menyebalkan Jongin. Kiamat bagi Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

I'm back.. I'm back again #nyanyi..

Saya kembali dg ff absurb bertema detektif. Aneh? Iya saya tahu ini aneh.. Tapi entah kenapa masih saya tulis hehe..

Sorry jika saya tidak melanjutkan ff yang belum tamat,... sebenarnya ff ini sudah lama saya ketik. Daripada lumutan dilaptop.. takut keburu hilang juga.. kekeke

Nggak berharap banyak.. Cuma berharap kemurahan hati kalian memberi review... thanks..


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun (Park) Baekhyun, Kris Wu, and other

Rate : T

Disclaimer : seperti biasa, mereka semua milik tuhan. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang.

Warn : ada banyak typo bertebaran. Cerita mungkin pasaran atau tidak menggunakan tata bahasa yang baik dan benar. Harap kalian maklumi. Ide sebenarnya dari otak saya asli. Kesamaan mungkin hanya kebetulan belaka... Happy reading.

Part 2

.

.

.

"maaf Jongin-ah, karena Sehun kemaren mendadak ingin akut, jadi aku tidak sempat memesankan satu kamar lagi untuknya" jelas Chanyeol saat ditelpon oleh Jongin.

Sehun yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan Jongin dan Chanyeol ditelpon menjadi tidak sabaran, ia segera merebut handphone tersebut dari tangan Jongin.

"tapi Chanyeol-ssi, bukankah kemaren kau bilang sudah menyiapkan segalanya?" Tanya Sehun berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"iya aku mengerti, tapi kau kemaren mendadak ikut. Jadi aku lupa memesankan satu kamar lagi untukmu"

"jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana tuan?"

"begini saja, kau bilang saja kau ingin memesan 1 kamar lagi. Nanti sekretarisku yang akan mengurus semuanya."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah resepsionis yang berada didepannya.

"permisi, bisakah saya memesan satu kamar lagi?"

"maaf tuan. Tapi kamar diholtel ini sudah dipesan semua karena kebetulan sekarang banyak tamu yang sedang berlibur"

Sehun mendesah kecewa, mau marah juga marah pada siapa. Chanyeol? Tidak mungkin, sudah baik hati Chanyeol mengizinkannya ikut dalam penyelidikan ini.

"sudahlah mana handphone ku" ucap Jongin merebut kembali handphonenya lalu berbicara Chanyeol yang masih tersambung via telpon dengannya.

"bagaimana ini?" Rengek Sehun begitu Jongin sudah selesai dengan Chanyeol.

"apanya yang bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin santai dan itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimata Sehun yang sedang bad mood ini.

"kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?" Jawab Sehun kesal.

"kau sendiri juga bertanya"

"ya! Kim Jongin!" teriak sehun.

"sudahlah memangnya mau gimana lagi? Kau juga harusnya senang bisa sekamar dengan ku. Dengan begitu kau bisa mengamati bagaimana detektif sehebat aku berkerja" ucap Jongin bangga.

"kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana buruknya moodku jika sekamar denganmu" ucap Sehun ketus.

"kenapa kau terlihat sangat keberatan? Aku juga tidak akan menyentuhmu. Lagipula kita berdua kan sama-sama laki-laki juga"

"tidak peduli! Kau harus membantuku membujuk resepsionisnya agar bisa memberi satu kamar lagi untuk kita" ucap Sehun keras kepala. Persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk dibelikan mainan.

"untuk apa? Membuang waktuku saja. Sudahlah aku mau istirahat. Lakukan apapun yang kau suka" ucap Jongin melambaikan tangan pada Sehun. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah lift yang sudah terbuka.

Sehun melongo melihat Jongin yang benar-benar meninggalkannya. Tidakkah Jongin pikir ini masalah besar. Bagi Sehun sih ini masalah besar, jika harus sekamar dengan Jongin.

"hey! Tunggu aku belum selesai berbicara dengan mu" teriak Sehun. Karena Jongin benar-benar meninggalkannya, terpaksa Sehun mengikutinya. Ia juga butuh istirahat.

Namun Jongin tidak peduli ia tetap berjalan dan masuk kedalam lift tanpa berniat menyuruh Sehun mengikutinya.

"Jongin tahan pintu nya!" perintah Sehun sambil kesusahan membawa barang bawaannya. Ia harap Jongin bersedia menahan pintu liftya. Tapi yang ada Jongin justru menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"tanganku terlalu pegal. Kau tunggu saja lift yang satunya lagi"

"YA! KIM JONG—"

Tingggg

Pintu lift tertutup sempurna sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"brengsekk kau hitam!" Maki Sehun membuat beberapa orang melirik kearahnya. Tapi Sehun sudah tidak peduli lagi. Emosi mulai menutupi rasa malunya.

Mau tidak mau Sehun memncet tombol lift satunya lagi sambil mengutuki makhluk hitam bernama Kim Jongin itu. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia mengumpat dari tadi. Padahal sebenarnya Sehun itu jarang sekali berkata tidak sopan pada orang lain. Tapi sepertinya Jongin memang sengaja cari masalah dengannya.

Sehun masuk kedalam lift lalu menekan lantai tempat kamarya berada. Dalam hati kini ia tengah menyiapkan kalimat makian yang akan ia lontarkan nantinya pada Jongin. Saking seriusnya, Sehun tidak sengaja menanbrak seseorang saat ia keluar dari lift.

"maaf" ucap Sehun menunduk. Kemudian orang yang ia tabrak tersebut melanjutkan langkahnya, begitu pula Sehun. Namun saat hendak melangkah tanpa sengaja sepatunya menendang sesuatu. Sehun menemukan sebuah dompet tepat didepan sepatunya. Sehun lalu memungutinya. Ia pikir mungkin milik orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak tadi.

"chogiyo, tuan apakah—"

Terlambat orang itu sudah masuk lift dan menutupnya. Sehun merutukinya tanpa sadar. Sudah dua kali kejadian ini terjadi. Sehunpun menarik kopernya kembali lalu memperhatikan lantai dimana pria tadi berhenti. Lift menunjukkan tanda berhenti di lantai 1. Sehunpun segera menyusul pria tadi sambil menarik kopernya. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan kopernya disini begitu saja.

Saat sampai di lobby Sehun segera mencari orang yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak tadi. Seingatnya tadi orang itu memakai kemeja berwatna navy dan perawakannya cukup tiggi. Mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Sayang tadi Sehun tidak sempat melihat wajahnya.

"ohh, tuan tunggu!" Sehun menemukan seorang pria yang berjalan ke pintu keluar dengan memegang sebuah telpon. Sehun pikir dialah orangnya. Dengan berlari, Sehun berusaha menyusul pria terebut.

"permisi tuan. Apa ini milik anda?" Tanya Sehun.

Pria itu berbalik, menatap Sehun yang sedang ngos-ngosan karena berlari mengejarnya sambil menarik koper.

"ohh, benar ini dompet saya" ucap pria itu senang. Ia menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Sehun justru tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Bahkan saat pria itu mengambil dompet itu dari tangannya, Sehun masih tetap terdiam ditempatnya. Bukan ia terpersona karena wajah tampan pria itu, tapi karena Sehun terlalu shock saat tahu pria yang berdiri dihadapan tak lain adalah Kris wu.

"tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris

"ne?"

Kris tertawa melihat wajah kebingungan Sehun. "apa wajah saya terlalu tampan sampai seorang pria seperti anda sampai terpesona?" Ternyata Kris tidak sekaku dipikiran Sehun. Ia orang yang humoris juga.

"aniyo. Hmmm.. kupikir kau tadi adalah artis korea yang sedang naik daun itu. Hehehe" ucap sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"heh?"

"sudahlah lupakan" beruntung Sehun bisa membuat alasan yang tepat. Walau terdengar konyol tapi sukses membuat Kris tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"oh iya terimakasih kau sudah mengembalikan dompetku, kau berlari menyusulku tadi?" Tanya Kris ramah.

"ya begitulah"

"maaf kalau begitu. Kau menginap di lantai berapa?"

"tidak apa-apa tuan. Aku menginap di lantai 4"

"oh kalau begitu aku juga. Sayang aku tidak bersama asistenku sekarang. Tapi kalau kau mau, aku akan menyuruh asistenku membawakan kopermu"

"tidak usah tuan. Saya permisi dulu"

"tunggu, perkenalkan namaku Kris wu, boleh tahu namamu?"

"Sehun" dengan cepat Sehun segera pamit dan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka kamarnya lalu melempar sepatu sembarang arah dan menuju sofa. Ia sangat ingin segera istirahat sejenak.

"payah sekali, mencari kamar sendiri saja sampai nyasar begitu" suara dingin Jongin manyapa saat Sehun baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa. Sehun menatap tidak suka. Kemarahan pada Jongin yang tadi sudah menghilang tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Entah kenapa, Jongin suka sekali memancing emosinya.

"aku tidak tersesat. Jangan sok tahu tuan detektif"

"kalau begitu kenapa kau lama sekali ?" Ucap Jongin berjalan ketempat Sehun berada sambil membawa minuman dingin. Bahkan ia tidak menawarkan Sehun minuman. Jongin hanya duduk disebelah Sehun lalu menghidupkan layar televisi didepannya tanpa peduli tatapan menusuk dari Sehun.

"aku punya info penting untukmu. Detektif hebat sepertimu pasti tidak tahu" ucap Sehun bangga. Ia sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak ingin berdebat dengan Jongin lagi. Karena pasti dia yang kalah nantinya.

"hmm" ucap Jongin tidak penasaran sama sekali. Matanya masih fokus pada layar televisi didepannya.

"kau tahu, ternyata kamar Kris wu satu lantai dengan kita" ucap Sehun antusias.

"oh, jadi kau tadi lama karena membuntuti Kris wu terlebih dulu?" Ucap Jongin masih datar.

"ani, aku—" Sehun sendiri bingung haruskah ia cerita pada Jongin kalau ia tadi tanpa sengaja bertemu Kris. Tapi bagaimana justru ia membuat kesalahan dimata Jongin. Yang ada Jongin akan semakin memandang remeh padanya.

"apa lagi kalau bukan membuntuti? Kalau menyadap pembicaraannya juag tidak mungkin. Kau tidak mungkin mengerti hal seperti itu"

"kau menyebalkan sekali kim Jongin"

Jongin hanya tersenyum peuh kemenangan. Membuat Sehun sebal entah kenapa menyenangkan untuknya.

"aku lapar, apa kau punya makanan? Makanan yang kubawa tadi sudah kuhabiskna selama perjalanan" tanya Sehun

"aku bukan detektif kelaparan seperti mu. Untuk apa bawa makanan didalam ransel"

"memangnya bisa tidak makan selamanya apa?"

"kalau aku lapar aku lebih memilih makan di restoran yang berada dilantai paling atas hotel ini tuan oh Sehun yang pemarah"

"kau menyebalkan sekali Jongin" ucap Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"tapi aku tidak pemarah sepertimu. Lihatlah kerut di matamu sudah menambah sejak pagi tadi"

Sehun melempar bantal kearah Jongin. Ia sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi. Kalau saja ada batu didepannya mungkin sudah melemparkannya kewajah menyebalkan Jongin.

Jongin tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah karena menahan marah. Entah kenapa ia bisa tertawa terbahak melihat wajah Sehun. Padahal ia jarang sekali memperlihatkan ekspresi kepada siapapun yang baru ia kenal. Mungkin karena wajah itu semakin lucu saat marah dimata Jongin. Oh jangan salah paham. Jongin hanya merasa wajah itu lucu, bukan menyukai wajah Sehun yang cerewet itu. Jongin masih normal.

"hahaha, sepertinya kau butuh batu es untuk mendinginkan kepalamu yang sudah mengeluarkan asap itu" ucap Jongin sambil memegang kepala Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya. Membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan kontak yang barusan dilakukan Jongin.

"ya! Singkirkan tanganmu dari kepalaku" Sehun merengut sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya. "lebih aku mencari makan daripada disini" Sehun segera bangkit dan memasang sepatunya. Ia sudah kehabisan banyak energi seharian ini.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki restoran yang berada di lantai paling atas hotel tersebut. Tidak buruk juga sebenarnya. Sehun bisa mengisi perut kelaparannya disini. Sebelum memesan makanannya, Sehun baru sadar bahwa ia lupa membawa dompetnya. Sial, Sehun mengumpati dirinya yang terkadang terlaiu pelupa. Kalau harus balik kekamar, Sehun telalu malas untuk itu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia minta tolong pada Jongin untuk membawakannya.

"arghh, aku kan tidak punya nomornya" Sehun memukul kepalanya pelan. Tiba-tiba terbesit ide dikepalanya untuk minta nomor handphone Jongin pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti punya. Kalaupun tidak, ia bisa minta pada Chanyeol.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Baekhyun, ia mendapat nomor handphone Jongin. Sehun segera menghubungi Jongin yang tadi terakhir ia ingat tadi masih dikamar.

"yeoboseo" sapa Jongin saat telpon itu tersambung

"Jongin-ah, ini aku Sehun"

"oh kenapa lagi?" Tanya Jongin tidak antusias.

"aku lupa membawa dompetku bisa kah kau antarkan keatas?" Ucap Sehun dibuat seramah mungkin.

"kenapa kau tidak jemput saja sendiri?"

"aku lelah Jongin dan juga aku terlalu lapar untuk itu"

"kau pikir aku tidak lelah?" Well sebenarnya Sehun ingin berteriak memaki Jongin sekarang, tapi tidak mungkin karena posisinya sedang minta tolong pada pria itu.

"tapi kan tadi aku—"

"sudahlah ambil saja sendiri. Hitung-hitung olahraga untukmu" ucap Jongin memotong pembicaraan.

Titt

Telpon itu diputus secara sepihak oleh Jongin sebelum Sehun sempat berucap agi.

"dasar detektif hitam tidak sopan" maki Sehun pada handphonenya sendiri.

Saat hendak kembali kekamarnya tanpa sengaja Sehun melihat Kris sedang berbicara dengan seseorang pria.

"apa aku menguping saja ya?" Tanya Sehun bimbang. Ia pikri siapa tahu ia bisa memperoleh informasi yang penting.

Sehun berjalan menedekat agar bisa mendengar obrolan mereka. Kebetulan ada sebuah pot berisi tanaman yang dijadikan hiasan terletak disudut ruangan. Kebetulan tanaman itu cukup tinggi dengan batang yang besar, sehingga cukup efisien untuk menyembunyikan tubuh Sehun yang kini sedang menjalankan misinya menguping permbicaraan Kris.

"jadi dia tidak bisa datang lusa tuan?" Tanya seorang pria yang kini tengah duduk didepan Kris.

"benar Yixing-ah. Tapi dia bilang ia akan mengusahkan datang. Mungkin hanya sedikit terlambat." Dari seraut wajah Kris terlihat ia sedang sedih.

Yixing. Jadi nama orang itu Yixing. Sehun mengangguk paham. Seingatnya dari data-data yang diberikan Chanyeol kemaren, Yixing adalah salah satu asisten kepercayaan Kris.

"bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan datang tuan? Dia pasti datang. Anda tidak usah mencemaskannya. Setidaknya setelah kedatangan dia nanti, Rencana kita akan berjalan lebih lancar" ucap Yixing mencoba menenangkan Kris.

Sejujurnya Sehun tengah penasaran akan sosok "dia" yang dibicarakan Kris dan Yixing sekarang. Untuk itu ia memutuskan menguping lebih lama lagi.

Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja tangan Sehun menyentuh ulat yang ada di tanaman tempat ia sembunyi sekarang. Refleks ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kaget. Akibatnya menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang menyebabkan pandangan Kris dan Yixing teralih kearah Sehun berdiri kini.

"aduh bagaimana ini? Apa mereka melihatku?" Ucap Sehun panik sendiri.

Yixing segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kearah Sehun berdiri. "kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Satu-satunya ide yang terlintas di fikiran Sehun adalah kabur dari tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya Sehun berlari sambil berharap Yixing dan Kris tidak melihat wajahnya.

"hey tunggu!" Teriak Yixing sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Sehun.

Sehun segera berlari. Ia tahu tenaganya tidak bisa bertahan untuk berlari terus-terusan. Ia tidak pandai dalam bidang olahraga apapun termasuk berlari sekalipun. Jadi ia memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir hingga akhirnya ia berpikir untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Di situasi seperti ini Sehun hanya berpikir mungkin toilet adalah tempat terbaik.

"arghh" Sehun memekik saat hampir saja bertabrakan dengan seseorang saat ia akan memasuki toilet.

"kenapa kau berteriak begitu?" Orang itu tak lain adalah Jongin.

"kau mengagetkan ku bodoh" ucap Sehun menarik nafas daam-dalam. Hampir saja ia terkena serangan jantung.

"kenapa kau berlari seperti dikejar hantu begitu?" Tanya sambil menatap Sehun yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"aku dikejar oleh anak buah Kris"

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Kini wajah Jongin berubah serius. Takut Sehun berbuat kesalahan fatal. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun itu partnernya sekarang. Walau dimana Jongin, Sehun hanya seorang detektif amatir yang suka mengeluh.

"tadi aku menguping pembicaraan Kris dan asistennya, tapi ketahuan. Jadi aku berlari kesini"

"kau membuntutinya lagi? Hey! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih tidakkah bisa memikirkan ide yang lebih elegan?" ucap Jongin sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"lagi? Apa maksudmu membuntutinya lagi? Aku tidak pernah membuntutinya kok" balas Sehun tidak terima.

Suara langkah kaki menghentikan perdebatan Jongin dan Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun segera menarik Jongin kearah salah satu bilik toilet yang ada disana.

"kenapa kau melibatkan ku?" Bisik Jongin sambil memelototi Sehun.

"aku tidak tahu. Kau berisik sekali makanya segera kutarik kesini"

Brakk suara pintu terbuka membuat Sehun menahan nafasnya.

"hey keluar. Aku tahu kau bersembunyi disini kan? Keluarlah mumpung aku masih mood berbicara baik-baik" ujar Yixing sambil mengedarkan pandangannyya kesetiap sudut toilet.

Karena tidak ada respon apa-apa, ia segera membuka pintu bilik toilet satu-persatu. Saat berada dibilik palig pojok, pintunya tertutup rapat. Karena Sehun memang sengaja menguncinya dari dalam.

"oh disitu kau rupanya" ucap Yixing sambil menyeringai senang.

"Jongin bagaimana ini?" Sehun yang berada didalam semakin panik.

"Jongin?" Panggil Sehun lagi. Karena Jongin sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"kau mendesah sekarang" perintah Jongin.

"hah?" Ucap Sehun kaget. Namun bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah mengigit leher Sehun.

"ahh, apa yang kau—ahh, hentikan Jongin-ah"

Setelah puas mengigit leher Sehun, Jongin segera keluar tepat sebelum Yixing akan mendobrak pintunya.

"apa yang aku inginkan hah? Kau mengangguku saja" ucap Jongin setengah berteriak kearah Yixing.

Yixing terdiam. Walaupun ia tidak meihat wajah pemuda tadi, tapi seingatnya pemuda tadi tidak berperawakan seperti pria yang berdiri didepannya ini.

"maaf aku ingin mencari seseorang yang tadi kupikir berlari kedalam toilet ini. Tapi kurasa aku salah" tanpa sengaja Yixing mendorong pintu yang tengah ditahan Jongin dan membuat Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya mengaduh.

"aiya, appo" ucap Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang terantuk pintu.

"kau, kau kan yang tadi menguping pembicaraan ku kan?" ucap Yixing begitu mengenali Sehun.

"aniya aku.. Aku…aku tadi bukan menguping kok, aku hanya—" Sehun berpikir sejenak sambil menatap Jongin seolah memberi isyarat untuk menolongnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini sambil mendesah begitu?"

Sehun hanya terdiam. Belum sempat Sehun menjawab Yixing malah memasang tampang kaget. "jangan bilang kalian akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak disini. Kau..kau...?"

"kalau iya kenapa? Kau menganggu kegiatan ku saja" kini giliran Jongin yang berbicara.

"apa?" Tanya Sehun spontan. Padahal ia awalnya ingin menyangkalnya, tapi entah kenapa Jongin malah membenarkan dugaan Yixing.

"apanya yang apa? Kau malu aku mengatakannya didepan pria ini?" Ucap Jongin sambil memeluk pinggang Sehun. Jujur itu membuat Sehun risih. Kemudian dengan sengaja Jongin mencubit pinggang Sehun seolah memberi kode pada Sehun untuk mengikuti kebohongannya.

"Sehun? Kau Sehun kan?" Kris muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Yixing memotong pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"anda mengenalnya tuan?" Tanya Yixing bingung.

"iya, aku sempat bertemu dengannya. Apa yang terjadi disini?"

"saya tidak terima akan prilaku anank buah anda. Dia seenaknya menuduh Sehun menguping pembicaraan kalian" ucap Jongin sambil memasang wajah protesnya.

"bagaimana bisa Yixing?" Ucap Kris meminta penjelasan dari Yixing.

"maaf tuan. Tadi saya hanya mengikuti pria yang tadi menguping pembicaraan kita. Kemudian ia lari ke toilet. Akan tetapi toilet ini sangat sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua dalam satu bilik yang dikunci dari dalam. Saya memaksa masuk karena mendengar bunyi desahan dari luar" jelas Yixing panjang lebar.

"kalian gay?" Tanya Kris _to the point_. Membuat mata Sehun melebar kaget. Sebelum ia sempat menyangkal Jongin terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"tentu saja. Dan asistenmu sudah dengan lancang menggangu kegiatan kami serta menuduh Sehun menguping pembicaraan kalian" Jongin masih tidak terima.

"kalau begitu kenapa dia lari?" Tanya Yixing masih belum yakin.

"kami sedang berciuman disana, tapi kau melihatnya. Akan tetapi Sehun itu sangat pemalu. Dia tidak suka berciuman jika dilihat banyak orang, makanya aku mengajaknya pergi tadi." Tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi dipinggang Sehun kini berpindah ke bahunya. Ia sengaja agak menarik kerah baju Sehun sehingga memperlihatkan tanda kemerahan akibat gigitannya di leher Sehun barusan. Tujuannya tak lain agar Yixing dan Kris percaya dengan scenario yang ia buat. Detektif seperti Jongin tentu sudah mempehitungkan hal seperti ini.

Kris dan Yixing bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu tanda apa itu. "benar begitu Sehun-ssi?" Tanya Kris memicingkan matanya tajam.

"ne" sahut Sehun lemah sambil menahan mukanya yang memerah. Walaupun sejujurnya ia tidak seperti yang Jongin katakan—ia masih normal tentu saja—tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti scenario yang dibuat Jongin.

"kalau begitu aku dan Yixing mohon maaf atas kelancangan kami. Kami permisi dulu Sehun-ssi dan ... Kalau boleh tahu nama anda siapa tuan?" Tanya Kris sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kai, Kim Kai" kai menyambut jabatan tangan Kris.

Kris dan Yixing pun membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang masih shock dengan peristiwa barusan.

"jadi itu ide elegan dari seorang detektif ternama seperti mu" ucap Sehun sinis.

"kau tidak berterimakasih padaku telah menolongmu hah?" Tanya Jongin dingin.

"menyelamatkan ku dengan mengaku gay? Dan tolong singkirkan tanganmu dari bahu ku" ucap Sehun melirik tangan Jongin yang masih berada dibahunya. Jongin segera menarik tangannya dari bahu Sehun. "lihatlah kau bahkan mengigit leherku"

"itu lebih baik dari pada tidak ada ide sama sekali. Kau sudah melibatkanku pada masalah yang kau buat sendiri. Sudah baik aku mau menolong. Sekarang kau dengan tidak tahu terimakasih malah memarahiku" ucap Jongin melirik Sehun tajam.

"ok fine. Terimakasih tuan Kim Kai" ucap Sehun mengejek.

"oh ya satu hal lagi, kukasih tahu padamu. Jangan pernah mengungkapkan identitasmu selama penyelidikan. Sekalipun hanya nama saja. Itu bisa mengagalkan penyelidikanmu nantinya. Data pribadimu, cukup menjadi rahasimu saja. Kau paham?" ucap Jongin meninggalkan Sehun tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

"cih, dasar detektif sok keren"

.

.

.

Sehun kini tengah berpikir keras, saking seriusnya ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dari tadi Jongin tengah menatapnya bingung.

"kenapa kau serius sekali? Jangan belagak sok berpikir keras didepanku. Mengganggu pemandangan, kau tahu" Jongin melirik sinis pada Sehun lalu beralih pada buku Sherlock Holmes yang ia baca. Saat santai begini, Jongin lebih memilih membaca sambil tiduran di kasur.

"kau tidak benaran gay kan?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Well, kalau bisa dihitung mungkin Sehun sudah menanyakan pertanyaan ini untuk yang kelima kalinya pada Jongin.

Jongin menatap Sehun lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pikir pertanyaan itu sudah ia jawab tadi.

"bagaimana kalau Kris dan Yixing berpikir kita benar-benar gay? Oh bagaimana kalau mereka pikir tadi aku mendesah karena—"

"jangan terlalu pusing akan pikiran orang lain tentang dirimu. Yang terpenting kasus ini selesai dan aku tidak perlu pusing lagi" jawab Jongin acuh. Sehun pikir Jongin ada benarnya juga sih, tapi sayangnya ia bukan Jongin yang cuek. Sehun itu suka memikirkan segala sesuatu, bahkan hal kecil sekalipun.

"ya, kau benar-benar Kim Jongin. Bagaimana bisa hatimu sedingin itu. Apa hatimu terbuat dari es apa?"

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun sekilas. Lalu membuang muka, tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun. Sehun benar-benar berisik.

"kurasa kita harus memberi batas, agar kau tidak menyentuh ku sewaktu aku tidur" lanjut Sehun masih pada topik pembicaraan yang sama.

"menyentuhmu? Kau pikir kau siapa? Sekalipun aku benar-benar gay, bukan kau yang akan kupacari. Orang sepertimu juga bukan levelku. Kau tahu?"

"ya! Seenak saja kau menghinaku. Makhluk hitam seperti mu itu, kau pikir kau tampan hah?" Sengit Sehun tidak terima.

Ting tong…

Bungi bell menghentikan perdebatan Sehun dan Jongin.

"buka pintunya sana, kau yang paling dekat pintu" peritah Jongin seenaknya. Dengan terpaksa Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menuju pintu sambil mengerutu.

"hai Sehun. Maaf menganggumu lagi. Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" Sapa Kris begitu Sehun membuka pintu.

"Kris? Hmm…" Sehun berpikir sejenak, haruskah ia menolak atau menerimanya?

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yey! Akhirnya saya comeback juga. Maaf sudah menghilang lama, emang akhir-akhir ini saya suka menghilang kayaknya. Hehehe

Chapter 2 ini emang lama banget kelarnya. Seperti saya bilang sebelumnya, kemaren2 laptop saya hilang, jadi semua datanya juga hilang. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama biar mood buat nulis lagi. Maaf jika dalam ff ini nggak ada trik-triknya. Otak saya belum secanggih itu buat nulis ff yang bergenre misteri kayak di novel detektif gitu. Mungkin lebih mengedepankan romancenya kaihun. (dan di chapter ini belum ada lovey dovey, sabar proses). Hahaha.

Terimakasih teman-teman yang mau membaca. Feel free to review. Gomawo


End file.
